Greg and Morgan
The relationship between Greg Sanders and Morgan Brody is one of the newest relationships in the show. The relationship was nicknamed Morganders as well as Grody by fans. Greg is teasing on Morgan. Greg & Morgan are flirting. Greg has a huge crush on Morgan & interesting in her. Morgan is attraction to Greg & has crush on him. Greg & Morgan love Science. Greg & Morgan have an ongoing rivalry which obscures a strong mutual attraction. Hints: At 73 Seconds, Greg was introduced to Morgan by Nick and Greg was slightly flirty towards Morgan but their conversation lead to an awkward pause after meeting Morgan , Greg was suprised that Morgan is Ecklie's daughter and Nick also warned Greg not to do what he was thinking because Morgan is Ecklie's daughter.Greg also mentioned to Sara that he just met Morgan. At Tell-Tale Hearts, It was Morgan's first case and she is still adjusting to life in Vegas. Her first task was to check for evidence of the surrounding areas as Greg was processing the inside of the crime scene. Greg also gives her the nickname Hollywood. In Bittersweet was Morgan's and Greg's first case together alone and it was revealed that Morgan is not interested in dating a co-worker as Greg trying to look his best to impress Morgan and Greg was slightly jealous when Morgan was interested in handsome male model who is advertising chocolate. In CSI Down Greg continued to be flirty with Morgan and he was extremely worried when a medavac helicopter which was Morgan onboard was hijacked and Greg was deeply concerned for Morgan's safety more than the rest of the team. Greg expressed his anger on the hijacker's daughter when she set her father up to trap and sent a gang after them. Even yelling "If they hurt her I swear to you!" while being held back and taken out of the room, but not before he kicks over a nearby chair. In Crime After Crime When Greg got back from examining everyone at a party that the Host was murdered, D.B. tells him to go help Morgan on a case and meet her at a motel. He walks away with a smug smile on his face while D.B. calls back "It's a crime scene, not a date! Ya wacky kid." during which he still has a smile on his face. In Stealing home D.B. Russell told Morgan to find the murder weapon and she can take "her boyfriend Greg" with her and leaving Morgan with a confused look on her face. In CSI Unplugged They run into each other. When she explains that she is stressed because she cannot figure out what a white substance was and she said "Russell told me to use my head and my hands. I'm using my head, my hands, not so helpful" and he says "Maybe I have another idea for your hands." Her reaction prompts him to quickly explain himself. At the end of the episode, when she is about to put the old microscope back, he comes up to her and asks her if she's sure about that and that it might come in handy. In Dune and Gloom Julie Finlay was talking to her boyfriend on the phone and walks in a observation room without knowing Morgan Brody was in the room leaving her with a suprised face and Finn hangs up the phone and leaving Finn embarrassed and explains the situation with Morgan but Morgan says " Don't be embarrassed I'm glad someone around here has a personal life' and Finn replies "Really Aren't you going out with Greg?" but Morgan quickly denies it. But later that episode while going around the scene Greg offers Morgan they should grab a beer and Morgan accepted the offer. In It Was a Very Good Year, Greg is really upset about the death of a music historian, that he'd met in the past (actually, the victim was an old crush). Morgan said really beautiful things for him, for example, that he was a handsome guy and really nice (Putting her hands, on his). After, she said to him that he had to move forward, and that "The best is yet to come." In Risky Business Class, Donna Hoppe says that Greg and Morgan are really cute together. She also said that "Hojem-Sanders" and "Ecklie" were both Norwegians names, so they had to be careful, because they could be "kissing cousins". They got really embarrassed. In Ghost of the Past, Greg reveals to Morgan that he used to be pyschic at a young age. He believes that he inherited his ability from his Grandma Olaf. When he became a CSI, he was forced to choose between Science or being a psychic; he chose science. When Greg makes the decision to return the scene of the crime to try to find some more evidence, Morgan implies that he is crazy for believing that his ability is real. At the end, Morgan apologizes to Greg for implying that he was crazy and tells him that he did a great job in facing the killer and that he was brave considering the danger he was put in. Greg accepts the apology, only to add that it was unecessary because he understands how crazy everything sounded. Morgan offers to buy him breakfast and the two leave. Season 13 behind the scenes: The writers of CSI has tweeted this behind the scene of Morgan and Greg. The emotional scene shows Morgan was covered in blood and Greg is comforting Morgan or possibly Morgan telling Greg what happened. Reactions: Both fans and the stars themselves seems to like the idea of Greg and Morgan being more than just friends. Quotes: Greg to Morgan: " You miss me already?" (CSI Down) Greg: "You need professional help?" Morgan:"Oh you offering your services?" Greg: "Wouldn't it be safer for Morgan... and the others, if we just let him run?" Greg: "If they hurt her I swear to you!" Greg running towards Morgan: "Morgan! Are you hurt?" Morgan: "You still owe me one" D.B. to Greg: "It's a crime scene, not a date, ya wacky kid..." (Crime After Crime) D.B. to Morgan: "You can take boyfriend Greg with you" (Stealing Home) Morgan: "Russell told me to use my head and my hands. I'm using my head, my hands, not so good" Greg: "Maybe I have another spot for your hands" (CSI Unplugged) Morgan: "Why go old school..." Greg: "When you can go ancient" ' Greg to Morgan:' "You, Beautiful Blonde" (Dead Of The Class) Greg to Morgan: Look likke you might need a little help to get there (Trends With Benefits) Greg to Morgan: "Good job, Hollywood:" (Tell-Tale Hearts) Morgan to Greg: Nice hand retraction...brown nose Greg to Nick: That's Ecklie's Daughter (73 Seconds) Greg to Sara: I run into Morgan Brody Greg & Morgan: ''' 'Perfect for Christmas' (Risky Business Class) '''Donna to Greg & Morgan: Anyone tells you. You really cute together - but you should be careful, because both of your family names are Norwegian. Make you kissing cousins. Probably not. just kissing Morgan to Greg: '''You're a hot guy, you're funny, you're smart, a total catch (It's Was a Very Good Year) '''Morgan to Greg: Hey, Where are you going? (Ghosts of the Past) Greg to Morgan: Anybody looking for me, I have to step out for while. Morgan to Greg: Let me buy you Breakfast Greg to Morgan: Deal Greg to Nick: I told you we should've have picked her up (Skin In The Game) Greg to Russell: Russell, Morgan's gone Gallery: Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lv8h4lDbZF1r4zu7co1 500.jpg Tumblr lsmnmctUfA1qda2t2.gif Tumblr lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho1 250.gif Tumblr lsixwi3X9q1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg|"Morgan are you hurt ?" Tumblr lsi2heY9Pi1qf8i1wo1 500.jpg Cd4.jpg 101306 D0646b.jpg 100939 D0616b.jpg|'You still owe me one" 100864 D0298b.jpg 101306 D0616b.jpg 4224361222 6d22534f98.jpg cac42.jpg images1234.jpg tumblr_lsnrjjlJgW1qzmpuho2_250.gif tumblr_lzahv4Mf321r7u8h2.jpg tumblr_ltdlzypn2m1qgq3xn.gif 101297_D0466b.jpg cac1acef44fa2354df5ef13110036222.jpg GW430-69.jpg|How they met? images (1)nbklnhklbnrkjl.jpg images12460.jpg images (30000.jpg images (400000000000000000000000000000000).jpg images (5000000000000000000).jpg images (6000000000000).jpg images (7).jpg|Morgan taking her "Boyfriend Greg" out images0000000000000000000000.jpg|Greg meeting Morgan tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao8_1280.jpg tumblr_lzi4m0oSEM1rpw3pao7_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao2_1280.jpg tumblr_lzwk8jcyqA1rpw3pao1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzyw1lOaDJ1r2djmco4_1280.jpg Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o3 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o2 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o1 500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o1_250.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o2_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o3_500.gif|Greg loses his temper. tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltkourEajG1qknpp3o8_500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o3 500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o2 500.gif Tumblr ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o1 250.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o4_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o5_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o6_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o7_500.gif tumblr_ltklqeok4v1qknpp3o8_500.gif tumblr_lwl72lT3wZ1qg4sr0o4_500.jpg tumblr_lwl72lT3wZ1qg4sr0o2_500.jpg tumblr_m07yowtCOO1r2djmco2_1280.jpg tumblr_m07yowtCOO1r2djmco5_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco3_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco4_1280.jpg tumblr_m08domo9gU1r2djmco5_1280.jpg tumblr_m07l4jsXvy1qcv02ko2_400.png tumblr_m07l4jsXvy1qcv02ko3_400.png Category:CSI relationships Category:Relationships